For many years, most of the chemicals employed in perfumery were derived from natural sources. While such materials are still highly desirable, they are often subject to the objection that their quality is not controllable and can vary considerably due to natural conditions and their supply is frequently uncertain due to political conditions in countries or areas of the world where they are found. For these reasons, in recent years, considerable effort has been directed toward preparation of synthetic odorants to reproduce or even improve on the odor of the natural products. It has also been found possible to produce entirely new odor effects by means of synthetic materials and, importantly, to prepare these at prices more attractive and more stable than those of natural derivatives.